Increased track densities in magnetic tape recording have necessitated the use of dedicated servo tracks to achieve proper read head to magnetic tape data track alignment. Because the magnetic tape itself is quite dimensionally unstable due to temperature, humidity, tension, stresses, etc., the track dimensions and their relative positions change as a function of time. This problem is further aggravated by differences between the head assembly and tape temperature coefficients and read head position tolerances within the head assembly. Further, read head geometry issues limit the closeness of read head transducer placements, resulting in relatively large physical dimensions for a multi-track head assembly. The above described dimensional issues in combination with servo positioning tolerances and narrower data track widths present severe obstacles to future higher track density magnetic tape drives.